Mai Ly
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Parker has decided that she wants to be a mom, but is Hardison ready to be a dad? **This is my Parker/Hardison FF that goes with Charisma & Madeline! Read those to understand what's going on!**


**I Do NOT own anything 'Leverage'. All rights go to the respective people. This is for enjoyment only. Please Read and Review! **

****Flashback****

_ "What's her name?" asked Parker._

_ "Yes, what is her name?" asked Sophie._

_ "Madeline Claire Spencer," said Charisma looking at the litter girl._

_ "Beautiful name," said Sophie._

_ "I though you were going to go with Pollyanna," said Parker._

_ "No," said Eliot._

_ "You can name you baby that whenever you have one," said Charisma._

_ "Okay," smiled Parker._

_ Charisma looked up at Parker as she smiled, rocking on her feet._

_ "Parker, is there something you're not telling us?" asked Charisma._

_ "Nope," said Parker._

_ "Then why are you so happy?" asked Charisma._

_ "No reason," said Parker._

_ "You can't steal a baby," said Eliot._

_ "I wasn't going to," said Parker._

_ "Then what is it?" asked Sophie._

_ "This time next year, I'm gonna have one," said Parker._

_ "What?" said Hardison looking at her like she was crazy._

_ In fact everyone was looking at the thief like she was insane, well, more so than usual. Sophie walked over to Parker and pulled a piece of paper out of her back pocket. Sophie unfolded it and read over it._

_ "Oh, my god," said Sophie._

_ "What? What is it?" asked Hardison._

_ "She's adopted a little girl from Vietnam," said Sophie._

_ Everyone looked at Parker, even baby Madeline._

_ "Have you lost your mind?" asked Eliot._

_ "Nope," said Parker._

_ Hardison grabbed Parker's arm and pulled her from the room. He was defiantly going to talk to her about this._

****End Flashback****

Hardison still had Parker by the arm when they got outside the hospital. He took out his COM and took Parker's from her. He put them in his pocket and stared at the blonde in front of him. She looked back up at the hacker like nothing was wrong.

"Are you out of your mind?" asked Hardison.

"Nope," said Parker.

"You have to be. A baby, Parker? Really?" said Hardison.

"What? What is so wrong with me wanting one?" asked Parker.

"It's not like some trinket you stole. You have to take care of it," said Sophie walking up.

"I can do that," said Parker.

"All the time, not just when it is convenient," said Sophie.

"And you would have to stop going on jobs with us," said Nate.

Parker's head snapped up in his direction. Nate tried to hide his smile. He knew Parker's weakness. As much as she wanted to have a baby, she wanted to stay on the team. Parker stood there and watched all three of them. Sophie moved forward to wrap Parker in a hug when Parker took off down the street. All three of them stood there and watched the blonde thief run down the street.

"What do we do?" asked Sophie.

"We go back to the apartment and wait for her to come back," said Nate.

Both Sophie and Hardison looked at Nate with shock. Nate walked over to the car, seemingly unfazed by their looks. Sophie climbed in the passenger's seat while Hardison took up residents in the backseat.

Parker sat on her bed in her warehouse looking at a picture of a little girl. She had black hair and was the typical Vietnamese girl. Parker lifted the file that was on the bed next to her. It has the little girl's birth name, Mai Ly, and a description of the little girl. Parker picked up the file and locked it in one of the filing cabinets before she climbed back in the bed and went to sleep.

Eliot was sitting in the chair next to Charisma holding his daughter. Charisma was staring straight ahead staring at the wall. Eliot would look up occasionally to look at his fiancé. Finally he stood up and lay his sleeping newborn in the hospital bassinet and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What is it, babe?" asked Eliot.

"Parker. She worries me sometimes," said Charisma. "I don't think she is ready for a baby."

"Darlin', no one is every ready for a baby and if they say they are, they're lying through their teeth," said Eliot.

"I know that, but this is Parker we are talking about," said Charisma.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but we have to trust that Parker knows what she is doing," said Eliot.

"You're right, I can't believe you are saying it either," said Charisma smiling.

"Shut up," said Eliot.

Nate, Sophie and Hardison sat around the house waiting for Parker to show up. Nate and Sophie sat at the bar and talked about another job offer. Hardison sat at the bench table with his laptop trying to find anything on Parker's adoption but nothing was coming up under her alias Alice White. Hardison sighed as he closed his laptop.

"Stop worrying, Hardison," said Sophie. "She will come around eventually."

"That's not it. I can't find anything about her adoption. She isn't using Alice White for it," said Hardison.

"She may actually be using her real name," said Sophie.

"I doubt that," said Hardison.

****Two Months Later****

Eliot and Charisma were sitting on the couch at their apartment while Madeline lay in the floor with one of her toys. There was a knock at the door that drew Eliot's attention. He stood up and walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. Standing on the other side of the door was a worried Sophie. Eliot opened the door and she walked in.

"What's wrong Sophie?" asked Charisma turning to see her enter.

"It's Parker. She's been off the grid for the past two days," said Sophie. "Nate and Hardison are trying to track her down but to no avail."

"What was she doing two days ago?" asked Charisma.

"She was talking about the baby," said Sophie.

No one was able to talk Parker out of adopting the baby. It was like a heist, she had set her mind to it and nothing was going to stop her. Eliot had tried, Charisma had tried, and Hardison had tried, but no one was going to get through to her.

"When is the baby supposed to get here?" asked Charisma

"That would be sometime today," said Hardison walking into the apartment. "I found what name she was using. She is Eliza Meadows."

"What airport?" asked Charisma.

"Logan," said Hardison.

"Let's go. I guarantee you she is there already, waiting," said Charisma.

Everyone stared at Charisma like she was insane.

"My aunt adopted a little girl from Russia, she was at the airport four hours early just to make sure she didn't miss her," said Charisma.

After getting Madeline ready to go to the airport they all climbed into their respective vehicles and made their way to Logan International.

Parker sat in the chair and fiddle with her fingers trying not to pick someone's wallet. She watched the people come off the planes that had just landed; she still had another two hours before her little girl would show up. She jerked her head up as she heard someone walk up behind her.

"Parker," said Sophie.

"Sophie," said Parker.

Sophie walked around the seats and sat down next to Parker. Just as Sophie went to put her arm around Parker she jumped up. Walking down the hall was a large group of Oriental people.

"They are early," said Parker looking at her watch.

"I don't think that is them," said Sophie.

"Yes it is," said Parker as she pulled out a photo. In the photo were the little girl and a woman and that woman was walking down the hall towards Parker. Sophie looked at the photo and then back up at the woman as she neared.

"Ms. Meadows?" said the woman.

"Yes," said Parker.

"I am Kim-ly Yang with the adoption agency," she said. "Your daughter will be on the next flight in, but I wanted to get to know you better before she was handed over."

"Oh, okay," said Parker looking at Sophie.

"Why don't we go over to the café and sit down," said Kim-ly

Parker followed the woman over to the café and sat down while Sophie watched on. Hardison walked up a few minutes later with Nate and Eliot and crew.

"Where is she?" asked Hardison.

Sophie pointed over to the café where Parker and the agent were sitting. Hardison started to walk over when Sophie stopped him.

"She is adopting as a single parent, they are going to get suspicious is you walk over there," said Sophie.

Hardison sunk into one of the chairs and waited for them to get finished. Charisma had a sleeping Madeline in her arms while she rested her head on Eliot's shoulder. Nate and Sophie sat across from them.

After an hour Parker and Kim-ly finally walked back over to join the group.

"Who is all this?" asked Kim-ly.

"This is Nate and Sophie Ford, Eliot and Charisma Spencer and their daughter Madeline, and this is Alec Hardison, they are all my friends," said Parker.

"It is nice to meet you all. It's so nice that she has a group of people who support her decision," said Kim-ly

They all nodded their heads in agreement, even though they really didn't support the decision. Kim-y smiled as she sat down and talked to Sophie and Nate. After ten minutes of talking with her, Sophie was almost convinced to adopt, but Nate kept telling her she couldn't. Charisma hid her smile behind Madeline's head every time Sophie frowned.

"You shouldn't laugh at Sophie," said Eliot.

"I'm not," lied Charisma.

"Yes you are. It's not-" started Eliot.

"There she is," said Kim-ly standing up.

Everyone's attention went to the gates. Kim-ly walked over to the group of women who had the small girl. Parker was chomping at the bit to hold the little girl. Kim-ly talked with the women as the girl was traded hands. She pointed to Parker and then to the rest of them and the women smiled. Kim-ly smiled and walked over to where Parker was standing.

"This, Ms. Meadows, is Mai Ly," said Kim-ly.

Parked reached over and took the girl into her arms. The small girl, who was no more than six months old looked at Parker. Parker smiled at her and Mai Ly smiled back. Hardison walked over and looked at the girl from over Parker's shoulders. Mai Ly saw Hardison and giggled.

"I think she likes you, man," chuckled Eliot.

"Who wouldn't? I'm a lady killer," smiled Hardison.

Charisma rolled her eyes as she handed her daughter off to Eliot and walked over to Parker. Parker smiled at the little girl as Charisma walked over. Kim-ly smiled and said her farewells and walked away the group of women.

"She's beautiful, Parker," said Charisma.

"What are you going to name her?" asked Sophie.

"I think I am going to keep it as Mai Ly," said Parker. "It's such a pretty name."

Eliot was about to say something when Charisma told him to shut up. Sophie snickered as she took Madeline from him and sat down with the baby.

****6 months later****

Charisma was standing at the stove stirring something in the pot while Madeline sat on the floor in the dinning room playing with her toys. Eliot and the team were out on a job and she was watching Mai for Parker. To everyone's surprise Parker was a good mother. She always put Mai Ly before any job they had. Charisma had told Parker during one job she had sat out that she could watch Mai Ly since she never went on the jobs.

At around six o'clock everyone came walking into the house. Charisma was sitting on the floor in the living room with Madeline directly in front of her. Mai Ly was asleep on the couch behind her. Parker slowly walked over to the couch and looked down at the tiny sleeping girl.

She leaned over the couch and kissed her forehead, "Happy Birthday Mai Ly."

"Too bad we couldn't have a party for her," said Eliot picking up his daughter.

"What are you talking about? We are having one tomorrow," said Charisma standing up.

"What?" said Nate.

"Yeah. Parker and I were talking about it last week," smiled Charisma.

"I should've known you were conspiring with her," said Hardison kissing Parker's forehead.

"What's wrong Sophie?" asked Charisma.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking," said Sophie.

"About?" asked Parker.

"Why Alec was freaking out more than usual when you were going through the air vents," said Sophie.

Parker started laughing and shortly after so did Charisma. Hardison shook his head as he sat down on the other end of the couch. Eliot looked at Charisma hoping she would fill the three of them in on what was so funny.

"You didn't tell them?" chuckled Charisma.

"I haven't had the time. The moment hasn't been right," said Parker.

"No time like the present, girl," said Hardison.

"Well?" asked Nate.

"You will have to find a replacement thief for a while," said Parker.

"Why?" asked Sophie.

"Are you hurt?" asked Eliot.

Charisma laid her hand on his arm and gave him a knowing look. Eliot's eyes got about as wide as dinner plates when he finally understood what the look was for. He turned to look at Parker and then to Hardison and back to parker before he shook his head.

"Well?" asked Sophie.

"She's pregnant," said Hardison from the couch.

"I was going to tell them!" said Parker trying not to wake her daughter.

"You were being mean and letting them worry," said Hardison.

Parker stuck her tongue out at him as she turned back to face Nate and Sophie. Sophie's expression was bordering on shocked and excited; Nate's expression was definitely worried.

"It will be okay Nate," said Parker.

Nate shook his head before he hugged Parker and shook Hardison's hand. Sophie finally decided that she was going to be excited and hugged Parker. Eliot chuckled as he sat down in the chair and looked over at Hardison.

"Welcome to parenthood man," said Eliot.

****Three years later****

"PARKER!" shouted Hardison.

"What!" she shouted from the bedroom.

"Would you hurry up! We are late as it is!" shouted Hardison.

He could hear Parker huff and then stomp across the bedroom floor towards the living room. He was glad the girls were with Charisma right now. The last thing they needed to see was mommy and daddy fighting. Parker walked out into the living room pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Hardison shook his head and smiled. Parker was in a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Come on," said parker walking out the door.

Charisma was busy entertaining Madeline, Mai Ly, and Pollyanna while Eliot was cooking. Parker and Hardison were supposed to be there ten minutes earlier and still weren't there. Nate was pacing in the living room and Mai Ly decided she was going to mimic him. Nate chuckled and sat down and pulled the four year old into his lap.

Sophie came barreling through the door a few minutes later, "They're here! Where is Tyler?"

"He is napping," said Nate.

Sophie walked down the hall to the room Tyler was in. She opened the door to see a little brown haired boy sleeping. Tyler was a six-year-old boy from Russia that Sophie and Nate adopted. Sophie smiled and walked over to the bed and roused the boy from his nape.

"Come on. Time to get up. Aunt Parker and Uncle Alec are here," she said.

The boy rubbed his eyes and climbed out of the bed. By the time they got back to the living room Parker and Hardison were already in the apartment.

"You ready?" asked Sophie.

"Yup," said Parker.

Sophie nodded her head and knocked on another door. A man walked out with a camera and set it up so it was facing the living room and had the majority of the room in frame. Nate and Sophie stood next to each other, Tyler in front of them. Alex picked up Pollyanna while Mai Ly stood in front of Parker. Charisma was next to Eliot, who was holding Madeline. Eliot leaned over and kissed Charisma as she ran a hand over her swollen belly.

"Ready?" asked the man and they all nodded in response.

He leaned over and hit the record button on the camera, "We are gathered here to bring these three different couples together in holy matrimony. Each of them serving as the witnesses in the other's service. Now, do you Nate, Alec, and Eliot take Sophie, Parker, and Charisma to be your wife?"

"Yes," smiled all three men.

"Ladies, do you take these men to you husband?" he asked.

"Yes." "Of course. "Without a doubt" came the responses.

"Then by the power invested in me by God and the state of Massachusetts I pronounce you husbands and wives," she said smiling.

Sophie leaned over and kissed Nate, causing Tyler to grimace. Hardison went to kiss Parker but Pollyanna squealed for his attention, causing Parker to laugh. Eliot kissed Charisma as Madeline watched Pollyanna.

"Congratulations," said the preacher.

He stopped recording the scene in front of him and made his way to the door. The kids all sat down in the living room and started playing with their toys while everyone else walked into the kitchen.

"Three cakes were going to be too expensive so we are sharing a cake," said Charisma.

"Fine by me," said Sophie sticking her finger in the frosting and putting it on Nate's nose.

Parker and Charisma followed her lead laughing at the responses they got from Eliot and Hardison.

"You know it's funny," said Charisma as she cut the cake.

"Yeah," said Eliot kissing Charisma, getting the icing on her.

"Hilarious," she said handing out pieces of cake.

"I think we can retire officially," said Nate.

"What?" asked Parker.

"We haven't had any jobs in a while. I was thinking that now may be the time to retire from the business," said Nate.

"Because of the kids, right?" asked Hardison.

"Of course, for the kids," said Nate.

"You know as well as I do that isn't going to happen," said Charisma. "Now stop talking about work!"

"Yeah! No work!" said Mai Ly walking over.

Every chuckled as Hardison picked her up. She was definitely 'Daddy's Little Girl.'

****Hope you enjoyed this. I sort of mixed in a Nate/Sophie story into this one so don't expect one solely about them. Don't forget to review it and tell me what you thought! ****


End file.
